Une photo pour Haibara
by MissladyShadow
Summary: Akai annonce à Haibara qu'il était le petit-ami de sa sœur, après avoir trouvé une photo de la défunte. Elle s'enfuit. Conan part à sa recherche...
1. Chapter 1

**La photo**

Haibara venait d'entrer chez Okiya Subaru, celui-ci étant absent. Elle voulait à tout prix découvrir qui il était vraiment. Conan avait bien essayé de l'en dissuader, en vain. Tout faisait partit de son plan pour s'introduire chez cet étudiant suspect. Car oui, elle avait feint de ne plus s'intéresser à lui; pire de ne plus le suspecter et Conan était complètement tombé dans le panneau. Alors elle a commencé a chercher tout objet pouvant être suspect, mettant sans dessous la maison . Et là c'est le drame. Elle venait de le trouver l'indice prouvant que Subaru était un être dont on devait se méfier. Pire encore, elle était directement concernée. Elle tenait entre ces mains une photo d'elle et de sa sœur. Comment avait-il eut cette photo ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Elle se retourna, il était au pas de la porte. Non, elle ne fuirait pas, elle allait l'affronter.


	2. la fugue

Ils étaient nerveux, tous les deux attendaient ce moment depuis longtemps. Elle elle voulait connaître la vérité, lui soulager sa conscience. C'est ainsi que commença entre eux une terrible interaction. A partir de ce moment précis rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant .

Haibara : Tu es Akai n'est-ce pas ?

Subaru : Hoche la tête.

Haibara : Toi ! Tu as tué mon oneechan !

Subaru : Gin

Haibara : De quoi ?

Conan, venait juste d'entrer est assistait impuissant à leurs disputes.

Haibara : C'est à cause de toi qu'Akemi a été tuée.

Subaru : Je...

Haibara, en criant : Tous les matins, je me lève en pensant à elle. Je ne cesse de me dire que c'est moi qui aurait du mourir et pas elle. Je suis mauvaise, alors qu'elle, elle était si bonne. Tu m'avais promis de la protéger. Elle me manque tellement.

Subaru : C'est Gin le fautif. Tu sais que c'est lui qui l'as tué et tu sais aussi pourquoi ou plutôt pour qui.

Haibara, aux bords des larmes: Dis tout de suite que c'est ma faute et que c'est moi qui l'est tuée ! Elle se retourne et fais face à un Conan interloqué

Haibara : Tu savais, qu'il était Akai, tu le savais ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis ?

Conan : J' avais peur de ta réaction Haibara, tu évites toujours les sujets ou il est question de l'organisation ou de ta sœur.

Haibara, commençant à pleurer : Et comment pensais-tu que j'allais réagir, en le découvrant par moi-même ?

Haibara s'enfuit en courant, dans sa course du salon à la porte, elle remarque Ayumi et Mitsuhiko, complètement désorientés. Elle baisse la tête de honte de pleurer.

Mitsuhiko rougit à la vue d'une Haibara pleurant, qui la faisait paraître incroyablement mignonne. Tandis qu'Ayumi, elle avait de la peine pour son amie même si elle n'avait pas saisis toute l'histoire.

Conan, lui venait de se lancer à sa poursuite, il se sentait vaguement coupable de sa fugue. Il était tard et il faisait froid.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle avait froid, rien de plus normal, après tout on était en hiver.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris de veste avec elle, elle avait même pensé rentrer récupérer un manteau. Mais, elle serait stupide de faire ça. Elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit dehors, elle se savait vulnérable en tant qu' Haibara. Shiho elle, elle était forte. L'organisation soucieuse de sa sécurité lui avait appris à tirer avec un revolver dès ses quatorze ans. Mais, ce n'était pas tout, dès qu'elle le pu, elle prenait des cours d'arts martiaux. Elle n'en avait jamais parler à personne, mais elle avait été agressé un soir en sortant du travail, par un membre de l'organisation. Depuis ce jour, elle pouvait sentir leurs présences même à des kilomètres. Car elle savait pertinemment, qu'ils représentaient un danger potentiel pour elle.

Elle se trouva alors devant un parc, elle finit par s'asseoir sur un banc fatiguée par sa course. Pendant ce temps, Conan était toujours à sa recherche. Il était lui aussi épuisé, il voulait rentrer. Mais, il ne souhaitait pas laisser Haibara seule dehors. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que se soit, il s'en voudrait toute sa misérable vie. Il se posa contre un mur, il appela Ran. Il lui fit croire qu'il allait dormir chez le professeur Agasa. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne tarda pas à appeler pour prendre des nouvelles d'Ai-kun. Lui aussi, se sentait coupable de cette situation. Vers quatre heures du matin, il rentra bredouille chez le professeur. Il avait envie d' hurler. Haibara, quant à elle se trouvait à l'hôtel. Elle avait fait croire à la réceptionniste que sa mère et elle cherchait une chambre pour la nuit, et que celle-ci était justement en train de décharger la voiture.

La réceptionniste était si fatiguée, qu 'elle ne demanda pas d'avantage d'explication. Haibara régla alors directement la note.

Une fois dans son lit, elle se demanda, ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas loger éternellement à l'hôtel. Mais ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter Conan. Il avait sans doute dû appeler la police pour signaler sa disparition, voir même sa fugue. Elle fouilla dans sa poche, elle avait entre ses mains quelques billets et l'antidote temporaire. Elle sourit et le serra contre sa poitrine. Il était maintenant dix heures du matin, Conan fut réveillés par le professeur. Il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit, trop inquiet au sujet de sa fille adoptive. C'est ainsi que Conan se remit à la chercher, il souhaitait même prévenir les forces de l'ordre. A coup sur, ils la retrouveraient rapidement. Mais, arrivera t'il a lui faire face à nouveau ? Toute cette histoire était uniquement de sa faute. Il ne savait pas qu' Haibara souffrait autant de la disparition de sa sœur. Ni comment, elle pouvait souhaiter que ce fusse elle qui fut assassiner. Bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, Haibara était devenue une personne très importante pour lui. Elle était à la fois sa camarade de classe à l'école, sa confidente, sa partenaire... Oui, elle lui était rapidement devenue indispensable.

Peut-être même plus que Ran, elle-même. Il reçut alors un coup de téléphone. Il se mit d'abord à imaginer que c'était elle. Il fût vite déçut, c'était Genta qui l'invitait à une partit de foot. Il lui raccrocha au nez. Celui-ci tenta vainement de le rappelé. C'était pourtant peine perdu, une seule chose ou plutôt une seule personne hantait l'esprit de Conan : Haibara. Elle, venait à l'instant de s'acheter des vêtements. Des vêtements d'adulte. Mais, pas seulement, sa merveilleuse robe sera compléter d'une perruque brune et de lentilles de contactes vertes. Ainsi, elle serait méconnaissable. Elle voulait redevenir Shiho Miyano pendant quelques heures. Mais ne souhaitait pas se mettre en danger pour autant. Conan, lui interrogeait tous les passants qu'ils croisaient, à la recherche d'une piste pouvant le conduire à la jeune chimiste.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle venait à l'instant de quitter l'hôtel. Elle était redevenue une adulte. Elle se sentait puissante, capable de passer outre tous les obstacles de sa vie. Elle voulait profiter de sa journée avant de devoir affronter à nouveau Conan et Akai. Mais, elle avait aussi peur qu'Akai ne raconte ses secrets à Conan. A la fin de la journée, elle se décida à rentrer. Conan lui venait de trouver une piste, l'hôtel ou elle avait logée. Il s'y rendit, mais il était déjà trop tard elle venait juste de le quitter . De plus elle avait pris soin d'effacer ses éventuels traces, prouvant qu'elle était encore ici, il y a encore quelques minutes. Le jeune détective eût un sourire, décidément Haibara était très forte. Il se devait le reconnaî , il avait en tête de questionner Akai. Il pensait que cela l'aiderait peut-être à la retrouver. De son côté, Shiho elle restait cloîtrée dans son nouvel hôtel et lisait des magazines de mode tout en grignotant des chips. Elle imaginait que Conan avait sans aucun doute abandonné ses recherches. Après tout elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Oui, se disait-elle, je ne sers à rien et à personne.

Elle aurait du mourir ce jour là, et non pas rétrécir. Peu importe ce que disait Conan, sa seule existence mettait tous son entourage en danger. Elle devrait peut-être disparaître pour de bon finalement.

Conan, lui guettait le retour d'Akai. Il arriva enfin. Conan finit par lui demandé d'où il tenait ses photos.

Akai : J'en est tout un album, sur elle et sa sœur.

Conan : Tu ne réponds absolument pas à mes questions! D'où viennent ces foutus photos ?

Akai : Elles sont à Gin.

Conan : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Akai : Quand j'étais dans l'organisation, mon but était de me rapprocher des hauts membres comme Gin ou Vermouth.

Ma cible principale était Gin. Je le surveillais à bonne distance. Lui-même épiait une adolescente : c'était Shiho.

Conan : Gin aime Haibara ?

Conan avait du mal à croire qu'un homme comme Gin puisse aimer quelqu'un, surtout une fille comme Haibara.

Conan : Que sais-tu d'autre sur lui ? Ou même sur elle ?

Akai : Je suis désolé petit détective, mais la suite ne te concerne pas. C'est à elle de t'en parler.

Conan ne saisissait pas les paroles d'Akai, Il s'était toujours demander quel lien unissait Gin et Haibara, depuis l'incident à Haido city Hotel tout du moins.

Mais, il était encore loin de tout savoir. Shino, venait tout juste de retourner à sa forme enfantine. Demain, elle retournerait directement à l'école sans passer par chez le professeur. Ainsi, elle pourrait confronter Conan à ses erreurs.

Conan était arrivé en avance, il espérait trouver Haibara. Elle était là, paisiblement assise à son bureau, impassible comme d'habitude. Quand elle vu Conan son visage s'est brusquement assombrit, au contraire Conan, lui était rassuré de la voir en bonne santé. Il voulait agir comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais, il n'en n'eût pas le temps Haibara le projeta contre le mur. Elle était extrêmement énervé contre lui.

Haibara : Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

Conan, embarrassé : Depuis quelques temps, tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

Haibara, consentit à le relâcher : Et tu comptais m'en parler ou pas ?

Conan : J'avais peur de ta réaction, je sais que tu nous en veux à moi et à Akai, de ne pas avoir réussis à protéger ta grande sœur. De plus, Akai pensait que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Et vu comment tu as réagis, je crois qu'il avait raison.

Haibara, en colère : J'aurais sans aucun doute mieux réagis si tu m'en avais parlé avant.

Conan : Toi aussi, Haibara, tu caches des choses !

Haibara, surprise : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Conan : Tu ne peux plus t'échapper Haibara, quelle était ta relation avec Gin ?

Haibara, effarée : je...

La discussion fut interrompu par l'arrivé de leurs camarades.

Conan glissa à l'oreille d' Haibara, qu'ils continueraient cette discussion à la fin des cours. Pendant la pause Genta demanda à Conan pourquoi celui-ci lui avait raccrocher au nez la dernière fois. Conan rit bêtement et prétexta qu'il était en train de faire ses devoirs à ce moment là. Haibara n'eût pas un rire sarcastique comme elle le faisait habituellement. Elle semblait préoccupée.

Seul Conan savait à quoi la jeune-fille était en train de penser.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez Agasa, ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot sur le chemin du retour. Haibara, n'avait aucune envie de se remémorer ses déboires. Et Conan attendait d'être arrivé, histoire de ne pas être une nouvelle fois interrompus. En arrivant, elle vue que le professeur avait les pieds et les mains liés, en face d'eux se trouvaient Vermouth. Elle tenait son revolver pointée sur Haibara.

Elle en profita pour frapper Conan à la tête, là dessus, elle endormit la jeune-fille et la kidnappa.

Elle devait la conduire jusqu'à un vieil entrepôt. Dans la voiture, Haibara émergea doucement de son sommeil forcé.

Haibara : Où allons nous ?

Vermouth : Enfin réveillés, petit chaton.

Haibara : J'ai dis...où allons nous ?

Vermouth, souriante : Pas besoin de t'énerver Sherry, tu sais parfaitement ou on va !

Haibara : Tu avais promis de me laisser tranquille. Souffrirais-tu d' Alzheimer ou quoi ?

Vermouth : Désolée, mais je ne tiens plus mes promesses, lorsque je suis en danger. Question d'habitude.

Haibara : Que comptes-tu faire de moi ?

Vermouth : C'est bien simple, tu es ma monnaie d'échange.

Haibara : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Vermouth : Arrête de jouer les idiotes, tu sais exactement de quoi je veux parler. Ah, au fait il va falloir que tu redeviennes Shiho Miyano pendant quelques instants. Pas de soucis, n'est-ce pas ?

Haibara, sarcastiquement : Oh, pas de problème en effet, le seul soucis c'est que je n'ai pas l'antidote sur moi.

Vermouth : j'ai donc pensé à en prendre un dans ton laboratoire.

Haibara, encore plus sarcastique : dois-je te remercier pour cette délicate attention ?

Vermouth : Ce n'est pas tout, je t'ai pris des vêtements de rechange, j'espère qu'ils seront à ton goût. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si tu avais le choix.

Haibara, riant : Je ne te savais pas aussi généreuse !

Vermouth savait exactement à quoi Haibara / Shiho faisait allusion.

Un peu plutôt Haibara avait profité de l'inattention de la conductrice pour allumer son badge et le placer discrètement dans sa poche, et tout ça en étant attachés. Elle souriait intérieurement.

Dès que Conan se réveillerait , il pourra la suivre grâce à l'émetteur récepteur. Le plan de Vermouth allait échouer, une fois de plus.

Chez le professeur, Agasa essayait tant bien que mal de réveiller Conan. Il faut dire qu'il avait reçut un sacré coup sur la tête.

Enfin, celui-ci se réveilla et comme Haibara l'avait imaginé plutôt il se servit du traceur pour la retrouver. Akai, lui bloqua le chemin vers la voiture du prof.

Akai : C'est ma faute, c'est à moi d'aller la chercher.

Conan : Non, on y va ensemble.

Akai : J'ai promis à sa sœur de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

Conan : Moi, j'ai promis à Ai...je veux dire Haibara de la protéger au péril de ma vie.

Akai : Cessons de traîner et allons chercher ta dulcinée.

Conan, rouge : C'est pas ma copine, on est juste des partenaires.

Akai : Allez monte au lieu de mentir.

Pendant ce temps, Haibara c'était douloureusement transformée en Shiho. Elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi elle devait se transformer.

Puis, son sang se glaça, à proximité se trouvait Gin. Shiho était terrifiée, elle voulait s'enfuir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et...


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous pour vos vus et vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit une mèche de ses cheveux dans ses mains. Gin regardait la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Gin : J'avais vraiment envie de te voir Sherry. Je pense beaucoup à toi depuis le jour ou je t'ai crue morte dans le train.

Shiho : Vraiment, que c'est romantique. Qu'est ce qui te déplaisait tant que ça dans ma mort, de ne pas m'avoir tuée toi-même ?

Gin : En partit oui, mais aussi de ne pas t'avoir torturée avant.

Shiho sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Elle espérait que Conan la sauve rapidement de ce mauvais pas.

Akai et Conan eux étaient en chemin. Comme l'heure était grave, Akai se décida à tout dire à Conan au sujet de Shiho.

Akai : Bien qu'elle eût apprit à rester impassible dans la grande majorité des cas Gin c'était amusé à la terroriser quand elle était enfant. Puis une fois devenue adulte son regard sur elle changea. Shiho ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère, Helena Miyano. Des rumeurs couraient d'ailleurs sur elle justement, celle-ci aurait été la maîtresse de Gin. Ce qui faisait de Shiho sa fille. Mais, cette rumeur été fausse, tout du moins sur le fait que Shiho était sa fille. Car celui-ci lui l'avait confirmé. Shiho en fut réjouis, avoir un père assassin, n'était guère réjouissant. Gin, aimait Shiho, mais uniquement car elle ressemblait à Helena. C'est pour cette raison, qu' il détestait Akemi qui ressemblait, elle à son père. Gin avait fait des avances à Shiho, alors que celle-ci n'avait pas quatorze ans. Il l'a dégoûtait, alors elle les refusa toutes. Un soir après le travail elle a été agressée par lui. Je n'en sais pas d'avantage.

Conan palissait, il comprenait pourquoi Shiho ne voulait pas parler de l'organisation. Il était haineux envers cette pourriture de Gin et avait de la compassion pour son amie.

Elle avait treize ans, lorsqu'elle rejoint l'organisation dans le but de finir le projet de ses parents. Pour Shiho, le projet apotoxine 4869, n'était qu'un simple prétexte pour revoir sa sœur. Bien sur, elle voulait aussi prouver sa valeur en tant que scientifique. Dans ses collègues, aucun ne prenait en considération les suggestions d'une gamine à peine sortit de ses langes. Pourtant, elle fit rapidement ses preuves et était promu à des postes de plus en plus prestigieux. Jusqu'à devenir chef du projet et de recevoir un nom de code. Shiho était une femme impitoyable. Mais uniquement, car soit elle supervisait, soit elle obéissait et subissait. Shiho c'était toujours méfié de Gin. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, par contre c'est qu'ils étaient liés. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non .

Conan et Akai, eux venaient tout juste d'arriver à l'entrepôt.

C'est là qu'ils virent, le cadavre d'une jeune-femme baignant dans une marre de sang.

Conan hurlait de désespoir !

Ils étaient arrivé trop tard pour empêcher sa mort.


End file.
